


All that Glitters

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hilarity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: Natasha found a sneaky way to get you to reveal your secret relationship





	All that Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on tumblr for @ruckystarnes 500 follower celebration challenge. My prompt was “Do you ever think we should stop doing this?”

The sound of your phone dinging pulled you out of the haze you had fallen into while washing the dishes. Your lips curved up into a devilish smile recognizing the special tone you set for notifications received through an encrypted app. Drying your hands on a towel you swiped to retrieve the message that read “Utility closet 1 hour” before it disappeared forever.

The past few months have been fun, hiding your relationship with Bucky. You teased each other with sexy messages, sneaking away whenever you could, careful of the knowing looks you shared while in the company of your more than nosey friends. At first the thrill of secrecy was an exciting element to your new relationship. You planned on telling everyone eventually and considering it was becoming increasingly more different to sneak away you might end up dropping the bomb sooner than later.

Natasha caught on rather quickly, she was a clever spy after all, trained to pick up the slightest change in someone’s behavior. She knew you were seeing someone, constantly prodding for details but you didn’t give in. Instead you placated her suspicions by offering various messages on Tinder with guys you were stringing along (yes, you felt bad about doing so but it was a necessary evil for the time being).

She saw right through you, knowing that with a limited amount of down time combined with bruises seemingly sucked over your neck at varying stages of healing there was a high probability that you were seeing someone on the team. She narrowed it down to Sam and Bucky, watching your interactions between them with a keen eye.

On a rare day the world did not need saving you found yourself shopping with Natasha. Tony’s birthday was nearing and you definitely needed her help in buying something for the man who could buy everything. Before you could begin to look Natasha dragged you into a lingerie store.

“I know you’re seeing someone Y/N,” she began, gently bringing her finger to your lips to shush you from protesting. “You don’t have to tell me, okay,” she said, pulling her hand away, “But whoever this person is I’m sure would want to see you in some sexy lingerie.”

Natasha raised her eyebrows up as she smirked, causing your defensive expression to falter. You laughed, giving in as you explored the delicate garments.

Natasha eyed your hand running across a red satin set with garters.  _That’s a classic Bucky would love_ , she thought. You quickly moved towards a black lace bralette.  _Hmmm, that’s more of Sam’s style._  You picked up both much to Nat’s dismay so it was time to take matters into her own hands.

She browsed the store, sifting through bustiers and babydolls until she found exactly what she was looking for. Lacing her arm through yours Natasha pulled you towards a beautiful bra and panty set. It was sheer black decorated with rhinestones that clustered on the front of the cup. The matching bottoms sparkled in the light thanks to the glitter that was woven in through the fabric.

“Nat it’s beautiful but I think I’ll just get the top. The bottoms are pretty but the glitter’s gonna get everywhere,” you said.  
“I’m sure after a few washes that won’t be an issue,” she reasoned.

The cunning redhead convinced you to buy the set, somehow making you believe this was your own decision. Now all she had to do was wait for her plan to pay off.

* * *

Changing into workout clothes you grabbed your phone, headphones and a water bottle. This was your cover in case you ran into someone; you were on your way to work out, not bang your boyfriend in a cramped basement closet.

Swiftly entering the room you realized that cramped was an understatement. The room was filled with electrical panels and bulky machines, all of which had signs of Tony’s tinkering all over them. You watched the dim fluorescent light flicker until the door opened and Bucky squeezed himself inside.

Moving to make room for the large super soldier you hissed as the back of your arm brushed against a hot pipe. Bucky looked with concern as you rubbed the painful area with your hand.

“ **Do you ever think we should stop doing this?** ” you chuckled.

Bucky’s hand hovered beside your waist, his eyebrows scrunched together with concern, “You wanna stop this doll?”

Placing your hands on his solid chest you felt his heart rapidly pounding, “No Bucky,” you replied, offering a comforting smile, “I mean sneaking around. This is a little claustrophobic.”

His firm hand gripped your waist as cool metal fingers cupped your cheek, “I’m sorry Y/N.”

Bucky leaned in grazing his cheek against yours, the tickle of his beard causing a chill down your spine, before his soft lips pressed to yours for a sweet kiss.

“I’ll have to find a way to make it up to you,” he smirked, his words igniting the flame within your body.

Even with the dim lighting you were able to clearly notice how the blue of his eyes retreated to make way for a lustful gaze. Your lips crashed together in a fury of needy kisses, sucking on his bottom lip causing Bucky to draw out a sinful moan that went straight to your core.

He ran his hands wrapped around the small of your back pushing you closer to him, feeling his denim-clad arousal. Bucky trailed wet kisses down your jaw, sucking harshly at your pulse point as gasps escaped your mouth.

“Shhhh, gotta be quiet doll,” he said in between kisses down to your chest, his fingers grabbing the hem of your tank top and pulling it off you.

You crossed your arms in front to pull off the tight sports bra that held your breasts firmly in place. Immediately Bucky’s hands went to them, caressing the supple flesh. While his tongue swirled over your nipple, his metal hand tweaked the other pebbled bud.

Your hands scratched through his scalp before traveling lower, tugging at his t-shirt in a desperate attempt to get it off. His warm skin pressed against yours as you grabbed the back of his neck, molding your lips together once more, opening your mouth to let your tongues collide.

Bucky slipped his hand beneath your shorts, feeling the wetness through your clothed pussy. He knelt down, dragging your shorts down your legs so you could step out of them. The sparkle of your panties twinkled even in the faint lighting causing Bucky to smirk.

“Hmmm looks like that pussy’s not the only thing glistening.”

You giggled at his cheesy line and Bucky looked up, taking in your crinkled eyes and wide smile. He loved the sound of your laughter, almost as much as the moans of desire you did your best at stifling as he kissed up your thighs, sucking harshly as he neared your heated core.

He licked his lips as he pulled down your panties, biting his bottom lip harshly feeling the strain of his rock hard cock in his pants. Bucky teased you with kitten licks, drawing out small moans before hooking his arm around your leg and draping it over his back.

A wicked grin spreads across his face before he dives in, flattening his tongue over your wet folds. He wrapped his lips around your clit and suckling softly. The heat deep within you began to grow as he ate you like a man starved, your legs trembling around him.

You gasped as cool metal fingers slowly entered your wet heat, curling as he stroked you; your own fingers buried in his hair as you gasped, rocking your hips along to his ministrations and he scratched at an insatiable itch. His lips suctioned around your clit as deft fingers brought you to the edge.

“Aghhh fffuck Bucky that’s it,” you softly cried.

Your stomach fluttered as you let go, waves of pleasure crashing down as Bucky road out your release, his gentle hums against your bundle of nerves sent tingles down your spine.

He gently set your quivering leg down, standing up to capture your lips in a sensual kiss. Your hands palmed his thick erection, working swiftly to release him of his jeans. Bucky sucked in a gasp as your hands stroked him, spreading the beads of pre-come down his thick shaft.

“Fuck Y/N I need to be inside you,” he grunted.

Lifting you by the thighs Bucky pressed your back against the cold concrete walls, your arms wrapping around him for support. He pushed his length in, grunting as he felt your walls clench around him. Bucky dropped his head to your shoulder, feeling his breathy moans against the shell of your ear sent warmth throughout your body.

He began to thrust his hips, building slowly as you matched yourself to his pace. As the base of his length grazed your clit you dug your fingers into the thick muscle of his back, feeling the coil in your stomach begin to twist. You wanted to scream, shout your cries of pleasure at the top of your lungs but you couldn’t. Instead you sucked on his neck, trailing teasing nips along his skin, before finding his lips again.

Bucky’s thrusts gained speed feeling your walls twitch around him. With your foreheads pressed together you looked into his lust-filled gaze, breathlessly nodding to let him know you were at the edge. With a few more snaps of his hips he brought you over, pressing his lips together to swallow your moans as the coil snapped when you met your release. Your orgasm set his off and with a strangled cry Bucky emptied himself inside of you.

Coming down from the waves of pleasure together Bucky lowered you to the ground, keeping a firm grip on your waist and thankfully so as your legs felt like jelly. You wouldn’t be lying if you said you had a workout. He collapsed his head onto your shoulder, placing feather light kisses to your skin as he steadied his breathing.

A chill went through your naked form and slowly Bucky helped you dress, languid kisses serving as intermission between each article of clothing. The simultaneous buzzing of your phones pulled you from your lazy post-coital bliss, a meeting was scheduled in ten minutes, which you hope is enough to cover up any traces of your sexy meet up.  

With a final peck to his swollen lips you carefully exited the closet, each going separate ways. Headed to the bathroom near the gym you let the water run for a few moments as you did what you could to fix your hair. Taking a few deep breaths to control your breathing you found relief as the cool water splashed on your heated cheeks. Giving yourself a once over in the mirror you were ready to head up to the conference room.

Opening the door you found Natasha and Sam in the middle of a conversation. You quickly greeted them hello, placing your water bottle on the table and taking a seat, casually looking at your phone and hoping the prop silently answered any questions they might have had for your whereabouts.

Steve’s voice was heard outside but as the door opened Bucky walked in, giving equal amounts of eye contact to everyone as he relayed the message that Steve would be right there. Natasha cocked her head as she stared at Bucky taking a seat next to Sam, whose own face twisted with bewilderment noticing the sparkle coming from Bucky’s otherwise dark beard.

Natasha sported a lopsided smile as Bucky casually stroked his beard, watching the tiny specs of glitter fall on his shirt.

“Is… is that glitter on your beard?” Sam asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

Bucky smiled nervously as he began to roughly rub his beard. You however, have been staring at your phone with wide-eyed panic, feeling Natasha’s eyes burning a hole through you. Keeping your head down you sat quietly, pressing your lips together to channel your nerves before Natasha yelled out, “I fucking knew it!”

Turning your head to face her, you gave the most unconvincing expression of innocence. She had you. That clever spy tricked you into giving up your secret lover.

“Y/N you did that?” Sam questioned, to which you did not answer. “I think it looks good,” he chuckled, continuing to praise the idea of a little sparkle in Bucky’s beard.

The heat returned to your face as you quietly sat with your eyes shut, unable to look at Natasha.

“Can you do that for me?” Sam innocently asked.  
“NO!” you and Bucky shouted at the same time.

Natasha tipped her head back, roaring with laughter as you sank lowered into the chair.

Tony and Steve walked in with curious expressions as they scanned the room. Bucky sat with his hands covering his beard, Sam’s eyes were squinting with confusion, your head was down in your arms on the table and Natasha wiped a tear from her eye, her mouth pulled into a huge grin.

“I take it we missed something?” Tony surmised.  
“Y/N, do you have something to share?” Natasha teased, as all eyes turned towards you.

“Yeah, I’m never going shopping with you  _ever_  again!” you muffled through your arms. Continuing in a more defeated tone you declared, “Now can we please just start the meeting?”


End file.
